The Beginning of Courage
by FutureOscarWinner94
Summary: When Valli begged her uncle Nick to sign off on her community service graduation requirement, she shrugged off his threat to make her make up for it later. After becoming a glorified babysitter for the Avengers, she realizes she should have taken her uncle more seriously.
1. Prologue

First of all, I'd like to state that this is the Re-Uploaded Version of my story, The Beginning of Courage. The first story had mistakes that needed to be fixed, so I just went ahead and decided to re-upload it. Once again, I'd like to thank _Scarlett Kingston_ (formerly known as Kipp Antonymous Writer) and _Heartless Fan Girl_. This story couldn't have made it without them and words can't describe how appreciative I am for the both of them. As well, as Joss Whedon for writing and directing such a wonderful masterpiece of a movie.I'd also like to state that this story is in the P.O.V. of my OC, Valli. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Disney/Marvel is in charge of all that stuff.**

* * *

"C'mon, Uncle Nick! I really need your help on this," Valli begged, wringing her hands in the direction of his face, a sympathetic looks growing in her eyes.

"I just don't understand _why_ you always wait to the last minute for important things like this," said Nick Fury as he rested his tired head in the palm of his hand, the creases in his forehead becoming deeper. This girl always had a way with putting him under more stress than all of the Avengers combined.

"I know, Uncle Nick, but you know me! I can't help it!" she pleaded, throwing him a woeful puppy dog look.

Slowly raising one eyebrow, her uncle just sat there staring at her highly unconvinced. He had never been one to fall for manipulative antics.

She sighed as she hugged her arm across her chest, thinking her words through. Unfolding them, resituating herself more in front of Fury's desk, she spoke, attempting to talk with less of a whine in her voice, "Look Uncle Nick. I'm so sorry I procrastinated on my community service, but I really need this to graduate. You'd be the best uncle in the whole entire universe. Just, please help me, you're my only hope. I promise I'll make up the hours later, just please help me."

Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., was not known as an overly compassionate man. However, when it came down to his one and only niece, he would do just about anything for her. But she was growing up, about to graduate from high school in a few weeks, and she needed to learn some responsibility. It was time she learned how to work for what she wanted.

Fury held his intense stare at her, but eventually relented, sighing before looking down at the form before him.

"If I sign this for you, you will make these hours up after graduation including the extra I assign, am I understood," he said.

"Yes of course! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Uncle Nick, you're the best!" she exclaimed as she clasped her hands together, grinning gleefully like a little girl.

Nick gave a sigh as he picked up the papers that were on his desk, and after quickly examining, he signed them. Handing them to Valli, she snapped them up and looked over them to make sure that he had signed everything. She looked back up to her uncle.

"Thank you so much," she grinned at him. "You have no idea how much you've helped me."

The door closed with a small whoosh as she left his office. From one of the side doors, Maria Hill entered. She calmly walked over to his desk.

"You know, Sir, that if you keep bending to her will she will never learn to mature. And in these times that is dangerous."

"Agent Hill, I am aware of my niece's current status," he replied annoyed. "But I have a way to fix that."

"Will she be joining us on base?"

Fury turned to look at her, "Not exactly."


	2. An Otherwise Uncomfortable Moment

Chapter 1:

* * *

The plane ride to the Avengers mansion seemed to take forever. Valli started to convince herself that she would never get to Manhattan... at least in a reasonable amount of time.

"Nervous?" the red haired woman sitting across from her asked. Valli kept forgetting her name, but she knew it started with an _N_.

"Um... just a little bit," replied Valli, looking up from her fidgeting hands. She couldn't believe that her _community service_ assigned to her from her Uncle Nick was to assist the Avengers in any type of assistance that they might require. In other words, she was to babysit two master assassins, a demi-god, a guy who turned into enormous green rage monster, a playboy billionaire, and a super soldier. Yeah, this was going to be interesting.

"Don't worry," the woman said, giving her a reassuring smile. "You'll be just fine."

Valli returned the gesture with a faint smile of her own. She had a strong feeling that everything would be far from fine. Taking time out of _her_ summer vacation to follow the Avengers around? Not being able to go home? Or hang with friends? Having to wait on six other people? Why would her Uncle do this to her? She would most definitely not be fine!

"_Passengers, we will be arriving at our destination in approximately five minutes,"_ announced the pilot over the intercom.

"Oh, great," Valli mumbled. This was definitely the beginning of the end for her. She could feel the plane slowly begin its descent towards the runway. Looking out the window, she saw the numerous buildings that were dotted about the city, some tall and thin, and others short and squatty. She spotted a larger building in the distance, and could barely make out the lettering that hung near the top. It said _Avengers_.

Valli felt her stomach turn as her anxiety started to set in. That building was going to be her home for the next six weeks. She instantly became homesick.

"Suck it up, Valli. Just get this over with," she whispered to herself.

As the plane came to a halt, she waited for the signal to unbuckle her seatbelt. When she heard the signal, she quickly began to grab her things and scurry for the exit. As she reached the bottom of the stairs that lead down from the jet, she noticed a man in a dark gray suit waiting next to a black limousine.

"Your ride is here," Natasha said from behind her.

"Wait." She turned around to the woman. "You're not coming with me?" she asked worriedly.

"No. Unfortunately, I have to return back to the Helicarrier. I think you can handle it from here on out. Don't worry though, we'll meet again." The curly redhead turned around and headed back up the flight of stairs, leaving Valli standing by herself in the empty airstrip. She swallowed thickly as the stairs began to rise from the jet. There was no turning back now.

Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the black limousine, her luggage in tow. The man in the dark suit took her luggage before opening the door. Valli looked at him suspiciously before getting into the vehicle. She couldn't see anything behind the sunglasses he wore. As she settled into her seat, it was a while before she noticed the person sitting directly across from her. "Hi there," he greeted. Valli jumped.

A man with dark scraggly hair and a goatee sat in front of her**.** She was in a vehicle with Tony Stark. She sat there staring at him, trying to figure out if what was happening was actually real.

"It's rude to stare... not that I mind it," he said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"I- I wasn't staring," she blurted out, slightly embarrassed. "I was just... What are you doing here anyways?" she asked crossley as she folded her arms across her chest. Tony gave an amused laugh as he rested his head his his hand.

"Yes, you were staring, and I'm here to bring you to Stark... er... the Avengers Tower. Y'know, to get you acquainted."

"Acquainted? Wait... you mean now!?," Valli asked loudly. Stark nodded as he grabbed himself a drink, taking a drink. "But... but... I'm not ready."

"Not ready?" he retorted as he took another sip of his alcoholic beverage. "You seem ready to me. You're here, you're dressed, what else do you need to be?"

"I'm just... not ready."

"Oh, right... You women have this thing with makeup. There's a lavatory in the tower you can primp yourself up in... _then_ you can meet them."

"It's not that," she stated, slightly agitated. Valli had a strong feeling she wasn't going to be quite fond of Mr. Stark. She looked out the window at the passing buildings and cars, seeing the nearing tower. Her heart began to race as she thought about meeting the rest of the Avengers.

Slowly, the car began to come to a halt. Tony grinned a wide grin, "We're home."

"Oh. Great," Valli said sarcastically.

"Oh come on," said Stark encouragingly. "It's not that bad...besides the others are worse than me, so you get the best first." Valli rolled her eyes. Okay...so maybe he was slightly funny, but she could now see why her Uncle had so many worry lines.

The ride up the elevator to the main floor in the Avenger's mansion was incredibly...awkward. Valli stood as far away from Tony as he sang to a corny 80's song that was playing through the speakers. She silently blew a sigh of relief when the doors opened to a hallway.

"Don't be nervous. These guys are losers. You've got nothing to be scared of," Tony tried to reassure her. "Besides, you look like you're sweating and that's kind of..ya know... gross".

"Gee, thanks," she said, dryly.

She really hoped she wasn't sweating. Was she that nervous? What was the big deal about these guys, they were just superheroes? There was nothing to be afraid of...right? The hallway led to a door, which Valli figured was the front door. On the other side, the Avengers would be waiting.

"Hey, do you mind if I use the bathroom first?" Valli asked.

Stark stopped at the door, typed in a code in to what seemed to be a key pad. Without looking at her he said, "Sure. Why not?"

The door opened to reveal four other men lounging around what seemed to be a huge living room. She tried to hurry and go find a bathroom before all of their attention was on her, until Stark grabbed her arm, pulling her beside him.

"What are you doing?!" squeaked Valli quietly. "You said I could use the bathroom!"

"Hmm, slipped my mind," he whispered back.

"What? How could-... "

"Everyone, everyone!" he bellowed into the room, completely ignoring Valli's protest. "I would like to have your attention!"

Valli looked everywhere but the site in front of her as she tried to break free of Stark's grasp.

"I would all like you to meet someone very special," he announced. All eyes turned to look up at them. Valli felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach.

"Oh God," she mumbled. Stark let her arm go and motioned to her as he spoke.

"This is our new friend and ally who will have the pleasure of staying with us over the summer to make up for lost time while she was unable to work with her Uncle." He paused and watched their faces twist with slight confusion. "This lovely lady-.." Valli wanted to punch him. "Is the niece of our very good friend...Nick Fury." Several heads nodded when they heard to whom she was related. She clenched her fist into a tight ball.

"Gentlemen... "

"What's her name?," Clint cut in.

Tony shot him a perturb look. "I'm getting there, I'm getting there. And don't interrupt, Clint. It's rude." Banner snickered. Stark began in introduction again.

"Gentlemen, this is Valli... " he paused and blinked. "...um... Valli... " He waited a moment longer, looking down at the floor trying to remember the girl's name.

"Avalee," she whispered sourly to him.

"Valli Avalee!" he finished quickly with a flourish of his hand. He paused, thinking about what he had just said. He cocked his head to look back at her. "God, y'know that just rolls off your tongue. It's kinda like... like... " He rubbed his fingers together trying to think of the right word. He snapped them and pointed to Valli. "Like aluminosilicates... but with more V's," he finished smugly. Everyone else gave him a blank stare as Valli rolled her eyes. Bruce chuckled quietly at the back of the room.

"Uh-huh, there, see!?" Tony pointed towards Banner as he looked around at the others. "At least one person gets it," he exclaimed. An awkward silence took place in the room.

"Well, I think I'll go and find that bathroom now," Valli said, hoping with every fiber in her being to escape the room.

"Oh no, not yet," Tony said, pulling her back to him.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Stark!" said Steve. "Let the poor girl to the bathroom!"

Tony looked at him and then sighed, letting go of the girl. "But I wanted to have her look around first," he pouted childishly.

"The building will still be here when she gets out," pointed out Clint.

"Alright," relented Tony. He turned back to Valli. "The bathroom is out those doors and is the second one on the left." She nodded and hurried out the doors on the opposite side of the room.


	3. Getting To Know You

Chapter 2:

* * *

Valli hurried to the bathroom as fast as she could without running. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Before taking a huge sigh of relief, she looked into the mirror and stared at her reflection.

"What are you doing, Valli? You can do this. Just take a deep breath and go back out there. There's nothing to be freaked out about," she told herself. "Act like you want to be here. Just go out there and be... friendly. Yeah, that's it. Friendly." She waited in there for a while, thinking through these thoughts until she believed them. Valli took a deep breath and straightened out her clothes before opening the door.

"AHHH!" she yelped.

Stark, along with the four other men that were in the living room, were waiting right outside the bathroom door.

"Finally," said Stark. "We were beginning to think you had gotten lost in there."

"I... wasn't... "

"No biggie. We don't want know your business," Tony interrupted. "I figured you'd want to meet everyone in person. They can introduce themselves to you as I go do my thing. Call me if something good comes up." Tony patted Valli on the back as he left the room.

"Umm... Hi... I'm Valli," she said giving them a shy wave.

"Nice to meet you, Valli," smiled a man wearing dark leathered clothes. "I'm Clint, this is Bruce, Steve, and over there is Thor," he said pointing to the men beside him.

"Hey," they said in unison.

"So, I guess from what Tony mentioned we're supposed to show you around the place," Clint said.

"I guess. I mean, if you don't really want to then that's... "

"Nonsense!" interrupted Thor as he patted her on the back. "We would very much enjoy showing you around our home."

"Oh, okay," said Valli, slightly intimidated by the demigod's boisterous voice and large stature. "Sure."

"Let us proceed then!"

For the next two hours Valli was lead around their home, shown everything that could possibly be in it... and then some. When they finally returned to the lounge room, her brain was so full of information that she felt as if it were going to explode. Who knew that a demigod could have so many poptart wrappers in one room? The technology, the gadgets, the _everything_ in this place was beyond amazing.

"So, what do you think?" Clint asked her as he sat down on a bar stool.

"This place is like nothing I've ever seen before," replied Valli

"Damn right it's not," said a voice from behind. Stark entered the room smiling arrogantly. "This place has state of the art technology _and_ has its own talking computer. The best of the best for the best." He gave a little bow and motioned about the room.

"I see that," Valli said, still amazed. "I think I can handle _this _for six weeks." A silence took place as Valli continued to look around the room, taking in her surroundings.

"Well, I think it's probably time we showed you to your room," Steve said. It was the first time during the entirety that he had spoken.

"Sure, okay. Sounds cool," she said.

"I'll have JARVIS bring your things to your room," replied Stark.

"Okay," Valli said, as she followed Tony.

Walking down the hall to her new bedroom with the Avengers in tow, Valli couldn't imagine how her room would look. Everything else the Avengers mansion was amazing, and she had a feeling that her room would just add on to the list.

"Hey, kid. Here's your room," said Clint.

Valli stepped into the room only to be more astonished from what she saw. It was far more amazing than what she had imagined. The bed, the closet, the bathroom, the view of the city, everything was astounding.

"Why don't you go ahead and freshen up? We'll go wait back in the lounge room," said Bruce, as he motioned her to the blue and gray bathroom. Valli nodded and started over to the room, but turned back to face the others.

"After I'm done would you like me to meet you back where we were?" she asked.

"Of course!" exclaimed Thor, quite happily.

Valli smiled as they left and closed the door. She opened the door to the bathroom to walk in, but upon hearing an unknown voice she jumped at turned back around, looking to see where it came from.

"Is there anything that you may require, Miss Valli?" it said. She paused for a moment, eyeing the room.

"Is the ceiling talking to me?" she said, coming out from under the door frame to get a better glimpse of the vaulted ceiling. "Umm... thanks but no thanks." The voice said nothing, back. It was as if it was waiting for her to say something else. "Uhh... still there?"

"Yes, Miss Valli, I am. You did not require my services so I moved on to other things. Is there something you need?"

"Nope. Thank you for bringing my things up."

"You are quite welcome."

Valli entered into the bathroom. After a quick shower and a change into some more comfortable clothes, she headed out into the lounge room. She arrived in the room to find the guys all sitting in front of a t.v. eating what seemed to be leftovers... of some meaty sandwich.

"There you are. Come join us," Stark said, waving his hand for her to come join them. She sat next to Stark as he handed her a paper plate, "Help yourself." She looked down at the food, giving it a skeptical glance. She looked back up at Tony.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Shawarma," they all said in unison, their mouths full.

"Leftovers of shawarma to be exact," replied Tony. "It's good, you should try some". Valli looked over the leftovers, a wary expression still on her face before choosing something.

"Well, it's not going to kill you if that's what you're thinking," Stark said, grabbing something and putting it on her plate. It was a brownish meat stuffed inside a chestnut colored wrap... and it was leaking red juice. She sniffed the food before taking a bite into it. She let it stay in her mouth for a little bit, soaking in the flavor with her tongue.

"Mmm.. not bad" she said, as she chewed.

"Told ya," Tony said, before taking another bite into his food. The rest of dinner was spent in silence as everyone ate their meal.

"So," Steve said, finally breaking the silence. He set his empty plate down on the table, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen years old," she replied, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Seventeen? You look a little... young to be seventeen," Bruce said.

"I know," she chuckled. "I get that a lot actually."

"What exactly are you here for again?" Clint asked.

"Uh... it's kind of a long story."

"We've got time" said Stark as he stretched out on the sofa. "Explain."

"Well, I'm here to make up some community service."

"Oh-ho," chuckled Stark. "We've got a naughty girl on our hands. Fellas, break out the handcuffs."

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes, all except for Thor who didn't quite understand the depth of Tony's comment. Clint just pinched the bridge of his nose as he rested his head in his hand.

"No," Valli said, embarrassed not only for herself but for the idiotic man lounging next to her. "Not like that. I didn't do my community service project for highschool, but Uncle Nick signed a paper saying I did so that I could graduate. I'm simply keeping my end of the bargain by being here to complete those hours."

"Well, being here with us is better than hanging out on the street picking up garbage," said Stark.

"Isn't that what we do anyways?" retorted Banner. He winked at Valli, and she grinned back. Tony sat up and was about to protest against the scientist's comment when he stopped, mouth open, and thought. He laid his head back down.

"Y'know, you're right," Tony said as he looked at Valli. "Sorry kid, guess you got stuck with the trashmen after all."

She smiled. "So, besides picking up _garbage_ what else do you guys do around here?"

"Whatever we please," Thor said.

"Which is what? If I'm going to be a babysitter or a trashman or whatever, I would at least like to know."

"Babysitter?" asked Tony. "Does Fury really think we need a babysitter? C'mon, we're not _that_ bad."

"Well, that's not what I heard."

"Well, you heard wrong. Remember, even your uncle's secrets have secrets so you can't take everything he says too literally."

Valli's face turned sour. She trusted her Uncle Nick and he trusted her. She wouldn't be here if he didn't... right?

"You don't know what you're talking about Stark" she said, defensively.

"Uh, yeah I do. Kay, who's the young girl who had her uncle lie about a school proje-?"

"Community Service," she corrected.

"Whatever, and who is the billionaire genius who can hack into S.H.I.E.L.D's main frame?" he finished.

"Genius? I don't see a genius. I'm just looking at a pompous playboy who definitely needs some type of restraint," she said, eyes glancing for a moment at his pants and back up at his face.

"Woah, Stark," Clint said, laughing along with the others. Tony just looked at her, his tongue moving in his mouth as if to decide what words to spit out.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" he replied irritatedly.

"Aren't you like 50? Isn't it past _yours_?" Valli shot back.

"Hey, hey now. Respect your elders."

"Well, don't-"

"Stark!" came a loud female voice, abruptly ending their argument. Natasha Romanoff entered the room onto the balcony, and looked down on their little party. "There's a problem. The Director would like to speak with you, now."


	4. A Road to a Troubled Future

Chapter 3:

* * *

When Natasha said that there was a problem, Stark thought that she had been talking about his armor, the pigeons, and the face of a building...it had been a total accident. But when they reached the communication room, it was filled with S.H.I.E.L.D agents, and in the center was Nick Fury. The intensity in the room was high. Valli silently slipped next to her Uncle.

"Uncle Nick, what's going on?" she whispered. He didn't answer her, only looked around the room before speaking.

"Our Intelligence has reported unusual activity in an abandoned warehouse near the South part of Manhattan."

"Any ideas of what it could be?" Steve asked, his arms crossed across his chest.

"We have a theory, but in all truth we are not exactly sure what is going on. That's where you come in," Fury said, motioning towards the Avengers. "You are to go and expect whatever or whoever is causing this quandary to appear."

"So basically you want us to go in and crash the party," Stark said as snarky as ever.

The Director rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mr. Stark. Is this going to be a problem?"

"Well, it would be if it was my party. But since it's not, then it is going to be for whoever is in that building."

"Just go. Agent Romanoff will inform on everything you will need to know on the way there. You're all dismissed," Fury turned on his heel and walked away, leaving the others to file out of the room towards the hanger. As everyone began to exit, Valli just stood in her place.

"Kid, what are you doing? Let's go," Clint said, motioning for her to follow.

"Umm, no one said anything. What am I supposed to do?"

"You're a trashman now, remember. Or better yet our _babysitter,_" replied Stark. "So get your boots and gloves and let's go!"

"Ohh, alright," she said in realization as she followed them.

X X X

On the quinjet, Valli couldn't stop fidgeting. Was she really going on a mission with the Avengers? No one back home would believe this.

"Stop shaking," Natasha said, putting her hand on her knee. "You're going to be fine"

"Yeah, as long as you stay where we tell you to," Clint butted in.

"We promise, Miss Valli, no harm will come to you," Thor said, with a reassuring smile.

She sighed, "You're right. I mean, it's not like you're gonna have me fighting alongside you guys."

"What's our ETA?" Steve asked.

"Two minutes, Captain," the pilot replied.

"Alright everyone, let's get this thing over with," Tony said, as everyone readied their weapons.

The quinjet landed a klick away from the warehouse. The Avengers and Valli made their way towards the east entrance of the building. It was pitch black when they entered, and not because the lights were off.

"Anyone have a visual?" Steve asked.

"No, can't see a thing even with my suit," said Tony. "It's like the room is filled with a dense smog."

"Then we'll need to split up. Bruce, you take Valli and find somewhere to keep her safe. Stay with her until we call," commanded Steve. "Stark, you're with me. Thor, you cover the air. Clint, you and Natasha secure the perimeter. If there _is_ a problem here we don't need any civilian casualties. Got it?"

"Got it, Capsicle," Stark saluted, earning a slight glare from Steve. Natasha and Clint went back outside to check the surroundings while Thor flew up above as Steve and Tony plunged into the dark cloud, leaving Banner and Valli standing alone in the blackness.

"You ready for this, kiddo?" Bruce asked her.

"Yeah," she said, her voice wavering.

"You sure? You look like you-"

"I'm fine!" she snapped.

"Alright, alright," he said. "I was just checking."

They stood in silence for the next few minutes. Valli wasn't to sure that they should be standing here for much longer. Something in the pit of her being said they should leave, and now.

"Hey Bruce, don't you...?"

A deep rumble emanated from the floor that made each Banner and Valli fall to the floor leading to a loud boom sounding off. Part of the ceiling began to cave in, dropping chunks of concrete near the two of them.

"What was that!?" she yelled, so scared she couldn't move.

"Valli! C'mon, we have to get you somewhere safe!" Banner shouted, pulling her arm to lift her off the ground. They ran until they came to a solid wall. Bruce began to feel for a door. "Ah-ha!" he exclaimed, "Found it!" He wrenched Valli by her forearm, and slightly threw her into the room. There was a scream that came from the distance. "Stay inside this room. Do _not_ move. I will be right back."

"Wait!" she yelled out, but he was already gone. From the other side of the building, she could hear what sounded like fighting, the scraping of metal against metal, along with what sounded like a roar. Had to be the Hulk, Banner had transformed. Scared and alone, Valli had no idea what to do other than doing what she was told. It's not like she could help anyways.

Another louder boom echoed throughout the whole building leading to a loud moaning sound. Valli looked up to the ceiling, and her eyes opened wide with fear. The moaning became a sudden creak and the whole roof began to cave in on her. She had to scramble to the other side of the room to ensure not being hit by falling debris. Suddenly, all the noise outside went silent. The sediment of the collapsed ceiling slowly floated down, settling on the floor. She crawled over the rubble on the floor, some chunks rather large with metal protruding from its sides. She climbed on top of one of the larger pieces and looked out, trying to see ahead. Suddenly, the earth below her moved. She gave a small cry and tumbled off. Before her, holding the large slab of rock, was the Hulk. His green mass almost seeming to boil with rage. Valli gave a small squeak, quickly scurrying across the rest of the remains of the ceiling. It was a good thing she had, too. A few seconds later the large, concrete boulder that the Hulk had been holding smashed down to where she would've been. Not wanting to be in the middle of the fight that was about to ensue, she rushed out of the demolished room as fast she could. Once she was clear of the film that hung in the air, she saw a door. _Another room,_ she thought. Hopefully this one would be safer. She entered it and silently shut the door behind her, giving a sigh of relief upon realizing that the room was empty. She turned around and faced the inside of the chamber she was in.

It was nearly pitch black, and the thick smog filled this room denser than the other. She could sort of see where a few windows were located as the moon's rays pierced the sooty cloud that filled the room. She began to walk towards it, reaching her hands out in front of her as to not run into anything...or anyone. Her ears suddenly pricked when she heard a faint noise. It sounded like someone had dropped a small, glass trinket on the floor.

"Hello!" she called out. "Who's there!" After she had yelled she felt a foreboding silence creep over her skin, the beginnings of goose bumps rising as her hair stood on end. She should not have called out, she should've kept silent. She took a few steps forward and heard a scuffling noise.

Turning her head towards the scuffle, she saw a whoosh of black smoke, spreading across the room above her. She fell to the floor with a thud, and covered her head, as a loud whooshing noise echoed in her ears. She could see a spark of blue light coming from above her, and the coattails of a dark material. Someone was fleeing the room. Quickly, she got back up and tried to run towards the person, but they exited before she could catch a glimpse of the face. She did see, however, that the person had deep crimson colored hair, very long hair that flowed out behind. Looking out the window where the person had escaped, she saw nothing. Whatever or whoever it was, had totally disappeared.

"Well that was... different," she said.

Stepping back from the window, she felt a sharp of pain shoot through her foot.

"Ouch!" she yelped. Valli lifted up her foot to see what had caused the pain. It was relatively small, only about the size of a small tangerine, and glittered magnificently in the rays of the moon that penetrate the thick smoke. "What is this?"

She knelt down and pick it up, letting the crystal roll gently back and forth in the palm of her hand as she examined it. The more it moved, the more it glistened, throwing delicate flecks of light across her face, the more she wanted to keep it. All other noises in the room seemed to die out as she focused on this one thing in her hand.

"Valli!" the sudden noise made her jump as she quickly clenched the stone in her fist. "Valli where are you!?" it came again. She looked back down at the hand that held the stone, and taking one more long look at the beautiful and enchanting object, she shoved it into her pocket before meeting the others outside the room.

"I'm right here!" she called back out as she exited the room.

"There you are. You alright?" Steve asked breathlessly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, looking over his dirt smudged face and torn clothing. "What happened out there?" She glanced at the others who seemed to be fairly shaken up as well.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure" he said, shaking his head.

X X X

The ride back to the mansion was spent in silence. Everyone was dirty, sore, and tired all except for Clint, Natasha, and Valli who was burning with curiosity about what rested in her pocket. She hadn't mentioned it the entire flight back.

"What'd you think of your first mission?" Natasha asked, curious to see what Valli would say.

"Well, it was definitely intense. I mean, I didn't really do anything but run and scream."

"Yeah, well...Hulk did that too. But he also smashed things in the process, so I think you're catching on," said Stark. He sounded happy, but he looked utterly exhausted.

"Uhhh... thanks, I guess."

"Sure kid, any time." He leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes.

Valli rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Natasha. "So, when are we going to get there?

"Ah, the famous question," replied Tony with closed eyes. "Y'know, I'm beginning to think you lied about your age."

"What? Is that supposed to mean something, Mr. Stark," she asked, growing more irritated. Natasha raised an eyebrow at the billionaire, but he didn't see.

"Leave her alone, Tony. People who _interrupt_ others tend to disappear under mysterious circumstances." She turned back to Valli. "Now what were you saying before that philandering jackass interrupted?"

"I resent that," said Stark indignantly as he sat up, pointing a finger at Natasha.

"Do you ever shut up!" Valli exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention. She became slightly embarrassed once she saw everyone's eyes on her and the looks they were giving her.

"Yes, usually when everyone else stops talking." Tony paused for a moment to lean back again. "Oh, and uh..careful not to step out of line," he teased.

"I'll show you stepping out of line" she mumbled angrily under her breath

"What was that sparky?"

"Agh! I give up!" exclaimed Valli as she threw her hands up in the air. The rest of the ride back to Avengers Tower was taken in silence.

X X X

The first thing Valli did when they arrived at the tower was rush to her room and lock the door. She pulled out the dark diamond out of her pocket and twirled in between her fingers, observing it closer. The inky gem started to light up from the movement and suddenly it was as if nothing else mattered but the object in her hands. She had never held such power in between her fingers. The trance was broken when someone unexpectedly knocked on the door.

"Valli? You are alright?"

Throwing the diamond in a drawer first, she then went to open the door only to reveal Bruce on the other side.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for...crashing through the ceiling on top of you back there. Whatever it was we were fighting, I tried to steer it away from the room you were in and I guess it just got-..."

"It's okay Doctor Banner. Thank You," she replied shortly.

"And I know you probably couldn't see anything since it was so dark in there and you were so focused on hiding, but did you so happen to come across anything in there? Anything weird or suspicious?"

"No, not at all," she said, hoping he didn't suspect anything from her.

"Eh...okay. Can't blame a guy for asking, right?" he said, with a small smile as he walked away. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dr. Banner." She started to close her door, when a hand pushed it back open. It was Stark's. "Oh my gosh! Do you ever go away, Mr. Stark?"

"I just wanted to let you know what time we wake up for breakfast 6:30 on the dot, and if you don't hurry Thunderboy will eat everything for you. He has the most amazing appetite I've ever seen," he smiled at her.

"Okay. Thank You. Now will you please go somewhere away from me?"

"Is there something I did to upset you? You were perky this morning."

"I didn't exactly plan on my summer being spent following you guys around and almost getting killed, Mr. Stark. I didn't ask for any of this!" Tony looked into her eyes, slightly hurt. She regretted what she said. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just been a _very_ long day and I'm tired and cranky. I just want to sleep this off. I apologize"

Stark gave her a soft smile. "No problem, Sparky. I wouldn't wanna spend my summer with those idiots either, but I can't just kick them out," he joked. "Sleep well."

She shook her head, smiling back at him. "Goodnight, Mr. Stark." He gave her a wink and walked off. Gently she closed the door and slipped the lock into place.

After a shower and a change into comfortable clothes, sleep started to overcome her. Before she climbed into bed, she looked over to the drawer that held the enchanting gem. Looking at it one more time, wouldn't hurt. She walked over to the drawer, opened it, and picked up the gem once again. It began to light up again at her touch. Sleep suddenly eluded her as she felt that feeling of raw power in her hands all over again. Valli began to twirl the gem in between her fingers as it grew brighter. She was unable to put it down, so entranced by its power and beauty, until it became so hot that it started to burn her flesh. With a yelp, she dropped it and the entrancement ended. She looked at her fingers, small blisters were beginning to form.

"Great," she muttered to herself. Now she would have to explain those to Stark, "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss Valli?"

"Got anything for minor burns in this room?"


	5. Concealment of Secrets

Chapter 4:

* * *

"WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

Valli's eyes flew open as she fell off of the bed, scared half to death. Where was that voice coming from? It wasn't JARVIS, but it sounded like it was coming from the ceiling.

"Don't worry, Sparky, it's just me." It was Stark coming over the intercom.

"_Stark!_" she shouted at the ceiling, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready," he said chuckling. "And don't forget what I said about Thor. He's out here now." In the background, Valli could hear Thor complaining that he wasn't that bad.

"Ugh, what is your problem!?" she yelled while getting up, but Tony didn't replied. Irritated and still tired, she made her way to the bathroom to freshen up before breakfast.

When Valli finally made her way to the kitchen, she saw that everyone was already sitting around a table filled with food.

"Ah, there you are. We were beginning to think that you were never going to come," Stark said. He looked at her and held out a spoonful of this brownish red and yellow meat. Before stuffing it into his mouth, he offered, "Haggis with eggs?"

Valli looked at him with disgust, "Eww. Just... eww."

"Ignore him. Grab a seat and help yourself," Bruce said, smiling as he handed her a plate.

She took the plate from him and took a seat beside him. As she observed the food in front of her, she decided to take a piece of bacon and a biscuit...completely skipping over the haggis. Thor, who was sitting directly across from her, looked to the plate and then back to her.

"What?" she asked, noticing the disapproving gaze on his face.

"Miss Valli, don't think you may need some more sustenance for today's training?" he

replied questioningly, looking back down at her plate.

"Training? What training?" Valli asked, now confused.

"Well, after what happened last night, we all decided that maybe it'd be best if you had some training," Steve said.

"Really?" she asked, quite excited.

"Yeah," said Clint as he gave her a soft smile.

"Cool!" she said as she piled more food onto her plate.

"Have fun with that," Tony butted in.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. You'll see soon enough," he said, chuckling lightly. Valli stared at him confusedly before turning back to her food.

"Don't listen to him. You'll be fine," Steve said, smiling at her. She returned the gesture with a grin of her own.

x x x

"Ow... ow... _OW_," Valli's moans of pain could be heard throughout the hallway as she drifted to her bedroom door. It slid open with a metallic hiss and she stumbled into the room, falling with a pained mumble on her bed. She had no idea training with Clint and Steve would be so... intense. What else was she so supposed to expect from a super soldier and a master assassin? She needed a shower, but sleep began to plague her mind. She took a deep sigh and raised herself up into a sitting position, _If my muscles her like this now_, she thought,_ tomorrow's going to be hell. I thought I was in better shape than this_.

Slowly, she crept off the bed and trudged over to the bathroom. Her shower was a _very_ long, hot, and refreshing one, the pain in her body finally beginning to dissipate as her muscles relaxed. She had exited the bathroom an hour and a half later, a cloud of steam billowing out as the door opened. After dressing in something more comfortable, she found herself in bed and fast asleep.

Two hours had passed before Valli had woken up. She couldn't stop thinking about the dark gem that she found last night. It's presence had invaded her thoughts and dreams. It brought thoughts of power and greed. Interested in knowing more about the mysterious object, she grabbed a sock and placed the gem inside, careful not to burn herself, and headed to the one place where she thought she might be able to find something, Stark's lab. After keying in her identification code into the lab's keypad, Valli made sure no one else was around before taking a step inside.

X X X

Once inside, Valli found herself in a dimly lit room filled with metallic objects that glimmered slightly in the faint light. She had no idea where the light switch was...or if there even was one. Stark was so technologically savvy that he probably had to say a certain word in French and it would turn on. Oh, say something. That was it.

"JARVIS?" she called out into the air.

"Yes, Miss Valli," came the reply. "Is there something you require?"

"Yeah," she said as she walked forward. There was a crashing noise as her shin hit something. "O-ow... stupid desk... Could you turn on the lights, please?"

"Right away." From the ceiling came a soft buzzing noise, and then the room was lit up by a brilliant white light, everything in the room shimmering. Valli had to squint until her eyes came back to focus. When she could see clearly the things that lay in front of her she began to look around. She bit the corner of her lip as she concentrated, trying to figure out what everything in this room was.

_Let's see,_ she thought. _That's a heat laser, not what I need. I need something... that can scan and read for an energy signature. It needs to identify what power this has._ She opened the sock and looked at the stone that lay at the bottom. Looking back up, she gave a sigh. It would be nearly impossible to find a scanner in Stark's lab! Everything was too... too complexly organized! Huffing slightly, she turned about in a circle attempting to find anything that appeared remotely to look like a scanner. Her eyes caught on a small table at the back of the room. It was slightly cluttered, like it hadn't been used in a while, but she was sure that it was a place for scanning.

"JARVIS?" she asked again.

"Yes?"

"What is that over there?" she pointed to the table as she walked towards it. It was a small rectangular surface, about two feet by one foot, and it was white.

"That is one of Mr. Stark's scanning surfaces. Would you like to analyze something?"

"Yes, I would. Could you tell me how to run it? There doesn't appear to be any keypad or buttons."

"That is right. I am the scanner. If you would clear the surface and place the object in the center I will begin the process." Nimbly, Valli's long, bronze, slender fingers cleared the top of the little table in a matter of seconds, and she placed the dark gem in the center.

"Alright, JARVIS. Can you tell me what exactly this thing is?"

"Well, from an outward appearance it would seem this is a black diamond. But my scanners are indicating that a energy dwells within it, though I am unable to correctly identify the exact energy."

"So, is it gamma energy, thermal, nuclear, chemical?"

"As I said before, Miss Valli, I am unable to properly identify what type of energy it is, only that it is."

"Hmm," Valli sighed. "Well is there at least_ something_ more that you can tell me about this diamond?" Valli reach for it with her hand.

"When your proximity to the gem nears, the residual energy readings given off spike dramatically." That had to be the reason for the sudden burst of heat that the diamond released last night. Surely there had to be more to this object. Before Valli could ask JARVIS anything else, the echo of footsteps could be heard coming from the hall. She couldn't be caught in Stark's lab. That would most certainly cause suspicions.

"JARVIS, turn off the lights, hurry," she whispered frantically. "Oh and _this_ stays between us. No one else is to know about it"

"Yes, Miss." Valli skittered under a table that was near the door when JARVIS switched off the lights. She could faintly hear two people having a conversation as they stepped inside the lab.

"Welcome, Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner," JARVIS announced.

"Hey, JARVIS. I-"

But Valli never heard the rest of Tony's comment for she had already slipped from underneath the table and made it outside before the door shut. She picked up her pace as she hurried down the hall and back to her room. Locking the door behind her, she took one more long look at the black diamond before placing it back in the drawer.

She began to think over what JARVIS had told her. It gave off an energy signature, and it grew when she neared it. That meant that it was effected by people. _Or it affects people, _she thought as she rolled her eyes sarcastically. _Yeah right, like that could ever happen._

X X X

"The gas appears to have a semi-bio composition," said Stark. Banner peered at the vial through the glass window, watching JARVIS run various tests on the "black air", as Tony called it. He turned to billionaire who was at a table behind him aimlessly chewing on a metal pointer in his mouth, looking at a screen.

"Semi-bio?"

"Mm yeah, semi-bio."

"How is that even possible with a vapor?" quired Banner. He walked over to look at the screen Tony was staring at and grabbed it.

"Well, if there are miniscule living organisms in the black air, that might cause an interference," said Tony.

"But we already ran a test on that, and there's _nothing_ but the vapor. There are no signs of plant, animal, or any other forms of life in there. Yet it gives off a reading saying that it is a bio-"

"Semi-bio."

"Yes, a semi-bio organism," Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed his face. "It doesn't make sense. It's just not possible."

"Well, obviously it is," Stark stood up. "You're just going to have to get used to the fact that there are just some things we can't explain...and hey, maybe you'll get something named after you this time that's not a cocktail." He passed behind Banner and gave him a slap on the shoulder, and walked to the window, "Okay, JARVIS...let's light 'er up."

The lights in the lab dimmed and one of JARVIS' mechanical arms went over and picked up the vial, placing it in the center of the contained room on the other side of the glass window. Electric pulses began to spark in, out, and around the vial at an intense rate.

"Here goes nothing," Banner muttered. The vial began to shake violently while the electricity accelerated. The substance began to bubble in the vial, as it began to vibrate and glow. Suddenly, from the glow came a quick flash of light. It hit the mechanical arm and everything went black.

"Oookay," said Tony from within the darkness. "That wasn't supposed to happen. Hey JARVIS, please turn the lights back on." The room flickered with a fluorescent white glow as the lights warmed up. When they could finally see into the room where the vial was Stark blinked, not quite sure if what he was seeing was real. Black smoke had completely filled the contained room and it seemed to be only expanding by the second. Cracks began to spider through the glass. Banner and Stark started to back away, when JARVIS released one more powerful wave of electricity before the black smoke began to shrink and completely disappear.

"Huh... would you look at that," Stark said, highly impressed.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday," Banner replied.

"That wasn't _just_ black smoke," Stark walked closer to the glass window, analyzing what had just happened. "_That_ was something much more."

"Then I think we need to inform Fury about this. What do we tell him? That this we've discovered that this...black air is an actual living organism?"

"A semi-bio organism," Stark corrected as JARVIS turned the lights back on. "JARVIS is it safe to come in?"

"Until my diagnostic is complete, I advise that it is not, sir." After what Stark had seen, he was going to risk anything without the proper protection.

"Eh...alright," he said, slightly disappointed.

"Well, while JARVIS is getting his diagnostic ready, why don't we gather everything everything we have so that we can show Fury everything that we've found." Tony and Bruce compiled all of their data and research as JARVIS finished his diagnostic and displaced on a screen in the center of the room.

"The analysis is complete, sir."

"Thanks JARVIS. Ring up Fury would you?"

"Yes sir." A few seconds later, Nick Fury's face appeared on screen.

"What is it Mr. Stark," Fury said, obviously not too ecstatic to see the billionaire calling him.

"Director Fury, just as dazzling as ever. So, remember the warehouse incident? Well, we've got some information for you. Not much, but some. JARVIS is sending it over now. We don't know who was at the storage unit, but it was someone who obviously didn't want our interference." There was a small _bing_ that was heard. "Ah, you have the document. Well, when we entered the building it was filled with a dense, black air. I got a sample of that and Dr. Banner and I have been running some tests on it. It prove to be rather difficult to analyze, however, as it attack JARVIS as he ran some assessments on it. It-.."

"It fired an electrical impulse at 465 Volts," interrupted Nick as he read the screen next to him, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yessir, it did. Did I also mention that it tried to break the glass of the containment unit," said Tony as the pointed behind him to the cracked window. "It did that trying to escape, so whatever that smoke was is alive, or partially."

"Did you run a full diagnostic on it, Stark?"

"Uh, yes," said Banner meekly as he walked into view of the projection of the Director. "And apparently it is has a semi-bio composition."

"Semi-bio? As in it's alive, but not really?"

"Well, I'd say it's alive," Tony said bluntly. "It tried to attack us, it didn't seem all too happy with the electrical shocks we were giving it." Nick paused before he said anything, the worry lines on his face deepening. He sighed and looked back to the two scientists.

"Gentlemen, we are dealing with something larger than previously thought. This black air as you call it is alive in a way, your scanners were not reading it wrong. The person who created it is named Zeva Valeska, a former businesswoman, well known. About a year ago, she was involved in a freak accident and hasn't been seen or heard of since. She has the ability to turn into this "black air" that you see and can cause serious damage. She is highly dangerous and extremely volatile. Do not underestimate her."

"What are the extents of her abilities?" asked Bruce.

"According to our intelligence, at the point of contact she has the ability to drain her victims of their energy as well as make them incredibly sick. She can also create a shield out of the aura that surrounds her and her victims to continuously drain their energy, which can potentially kill them."

"Wow, sounds like my type of girl" Stark replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Both Nanner and Fury rolled their eyes at Tony's comment. Leave it to him to always make a joke out of everything.

"Is there anything else we need to be aware of?"

"Not until we figure out what exactly was going on in that warehouse and why it was giving off such a high concentration of energy. That is your top priority."

"Will do Director Fury," saluted Tony as they began to walk away.

"And one more thing gentlemen?" Bruce and Stark looked at each other, before turning back to the director.

"Yes, Director?"

"Keep Valli safe," he said, his eyes filling with the slightest hint of concern. The screen then disappeared, ending the call.

X X X

Smog wafted in the aphotic air near the outskirts of the city. It was a brownish-yellow, very grimy and chunky, filling every inch of free space in the atmosphere, choking out nearly all life. Not even the moon's naturally white rays could add any cleanliness to this area, and there were no stars insight, no glimmer of hope that anything good lived in this section of town.

Far below the moon, close to a muddy stream was an abandoned business complex. Thirteen buildings stood, no...thirteen dilapidated skeletons of buildings resided under the thick, greasy clouds and yellow glow of the midnight light. A cloaked figure, a woman, walked through the murky mist that hugged the ground, entering one of the decaying structures. Her face was livid, her scarlet lips as thin as a dime, her eyes cold as icicles. She walked through the framework of rotting wood and crumbling stone over to an elevator, hitting the down arrow to the basement. No music played as it slowly lowered, but instead the creakings and groanings of the wheels and wires accompanied her down like the rhythm of a durge. Once the doors hissed open, the woman burst into the control room, catching the eyes of all those in there.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?" she boomed as the glass walls in the bowels of the building burst and the room flooded with black smoke. The men now kneeling were pale, weak, and were stricken with intense fear as the creature before them started pacing madly.

"M-Ma'am... we-we are s-sorry. We were caught off guard. We-"

"Silence! I will let _nothing_ get in the way of me and what is rightfully mine! Not you, not your incompetence or anyone else!" The man who spoke, lowered his head once again. What else was she so supposed to expect? Of course these men couldn't get the job done. They were pathetic life forms who didn't deserve to live. She looked at the them with disgust, before turning around.

"Gentlemen, I suggest you leave my sight before things get _real_ ugly" she said, examining her long fingernails, like they were the only things that held her interest at the moment. "Now." The men got up as fast as they could and ran out of the room as fast as they could, unable to see through the now faded smoke.

"It's alright. I'll get that gem back," she spat. "Even if I have to have that little brat personally deliver it to me." She still saw the little tyke picking up her gem, and sticking it in her pocket, as it replayed over and over in her head. It made her extremely angry just thinking about it. However, Zeva Velaska, _The Woman in Black,_ smiled to herself. She was used to getting the things what she wanted, when she wanted them.

She sat down in a chair and propped her feet up on the table, "Yes, I will get it back... and I think I know how." A crafty smile slowly slid onto her face and she leaned her head back on the chair, closing her eyes. Outside, above the caved in structures, a sticky breeze moved the smog filled air and a single star could be seen. For one split second, it gave off a glow that kissed the soiled earth beneath it, but was soon shrouded by the thick pallor once again.


	6. Arising of Suspicions

A/N:_ Okay readers, here's the deal. I've never been a stickler for reviews, but I'm simply not getting enough. I've really worked hard on this story and my betas have taken lots of their time to help me develop this story and I'd appreciate SOME kind of feedback. ANY feedback. If I don't receive anymore soon, I'm shutting down the story permanently. I'm beginning to feel like this is just a huge waste of time. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate everyone who has read/followed/faved this story. I just would like to receive some feedback. I hope that is not too much to ask. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far._

__**a/n update**: **Okay, so I got a VERY rude review on my story today and I'd like to address something about my story to clear everything up. First of all I would like to state, that I apologize for threatening to take down the story for not receiving enough feedback. I guess that really rubs some people the wrong way. I simply am asking for constructive criticism and NOT flames. I hope that's not too much to ask. I would simply like to know what my readers think of my writing and how I can improve it. Receiving constructive criticism is VERY important to me. Secondly, this is a story CENTERED around my OC, Valli Avalee. Just in case you didn't understand that so far in the story or in the summary. I apologize if you thought of anything different. There is a reason the story is labeled under Captain America and Iron Man/Tony Stark. More of that will come. I promise. I would label it under Nick Fury, but won't let me for some strange reason. Please if you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, or ANYTHING about my story, please approach me in a RESPECTFUL manner. Please, I beg you. No flames please. I really hope I didn't make anyone angry. Please enjoy the story. I**

Chapter 5:

* * *

"Hello? Anyone here?" Valli called out as she walked down the hallway. "Hello?" She checked the kitchen, the entertainment room, bathrooms, knocked on bedroom doors only to be greeted with silence. When she entered into the living room, her Uncle Nick was sitting on the couch reading what seemed to be a newspaper.

"Everyone is gone. Sent out on a mission about twenty minutes ago," he said still looking at the newspaper.

"Well, thanks for telling me sooner, Uncle Nick."

"How have you been coping?" Fury asked.

Valli shrugged as she settled onto the couch next to her uncle. "Eh... fine, I guess. I almost got smashed by the Hulk the day before yesterday. But everything else is just... peachy, I guess."

She turned to face her uncle, finding him to be studying her intently.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" she said, wiping her hand around her lips and over her chin.

"Stop that," Nick said sternly.

She instantly removed her hands from her face and into her lap.

"Stark tells me that you've been in your room pretty much all day yesterday and today"

Valli looked at him quizzically, "Stark? How would he know? He's drunk like ninety percent of the time anyways."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Yes, but even Stark can sense when something's not quite right. Is something going on that you need to talk to me about?"

"No, Uncle Nick. Everything is fine. I'm doing fine," she replied quickly. Deep down inside she knew doing the right thing would be to tell her uncle about the black gem that she found, but she wasn't quite finished with it yet. She wasn't a very good liar, but she'd managed to get this far without telling anyone else what was going on. What was so different about her uncle? However, that eye patch was very intimidating, so she tried to focus on his one good eye without giving in.

"Are you sure? We don't need to-"

"Uncle Nick," she giggled, trying to hide her frustration. "I'm _fine_. Don't worry about me."

He studied her one more time, his expression full of concern. "Alright. Well, if something _does_ go wrong, you contact me right away. Am I understood?"

Valli sighed. "Yes, Uncle Nick. I promise."

"Well, I'm getting ready to go back to the helicarrier" Fury said, standing up. "You sure you'll be fine alone until the Avengers get back?"

"Yeah, Uncle Nick. I'm sure"

"Alright, Vee. I'll be back soon to come and check on you. Behave yourself."

"I will, Uncle Nick."

With that Nick Fury, had left through the door.

X X X

After her Uncle Nick left, Valli decided to just watch T.V. and find something to eat until the Avengers returned. As she rummaged through the refrigerator, she couldn't stop thinking about how Stark had reported her actions to her uncle.

"Snitch," she muttered to herself.

A part of her wanted to have something waiting for Stark when he got back to the tower, however another part of her argued that maybe he really was concerned for Valli and just wasn't exactly sure how to approach her about it. After all, she had snapped on him, numerous times to be exact. Plus, she _had_ been locked up in her room since she had arrived at the tower. She didn't want anyone to become suspicious of the gem, which would mean that she would have to spend less time in her room and more time with a bunch of men with superpowers... though she had a hard time considering Tony a man, he acted more like a kid at times. That's why she was here in the first place. Valli realized that she would just have to suck it up and commit more time to her job before anymore suspicions arose.

Going back to searching for food in the refrigerator, Valli noticed the sound of a door opening. She looked behind her to see the Avengers enter through the door, looking very worn out and tired.

She grabbed a water bottle before closing the refrigerator door and stood there awkwardly, waiting for someone to say something when she heard the voice of Stark.

"Honey, I'm home!" he yelled as he entered the room, already out of his suit, his arms open wide.

"Hello, Mr. Stark," Valli said.

"Hey there, Sparky. Finally came out of your lair, I see,". she responded with a sour smile. Stark smiled back. "So what's everyone looking so bummed out for? It's barely six o'clock. C'mon the day is still young. Unlike Grandpa Rogers."

"Stop trying to pick a fight, Stark. No one wants to hear that right now," Clint said, sounding exhausted and irritated.

Tony shrugged in response as he flopped on the couch.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as no one said anything and Valli continued to feel even more awkward as she continued to stand there.

"Sooo... " she started, not sure how to continue with her words. "How was it?"

Everyone in the room turned to her, with looks of exhaustion and annoyance on their faces.

"Sorry, sorry," Valli said, as she backed away slightly. "Just... thought I should ask. It's... kind of my job, anyways."

"Your... job?" asked Tony as he arched an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware you had a job. You've been sleeping and playing recluse."

"I've been a bit busy with... with... "

"Busy with what?"

"With... uh, ya know. Stuff and things."

"Stuff and things?" Natasha said, joining the conversation.

"Yeah. So who wants food?" Valli said, quickly changing the subject.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: This isn't important or relevant to the story in any kind of way, but for those of you who don't know, it's May the Fourth which means that it's Star Wars Day! I'm a HUGE Star Wars fan, so May The Fourth Be With You! Oh and I saw Iron Man 3 yesterday! I thought it was REALLY good! Definitely will be seeing it again soon! Also, Thank You to everyone who has reviewed and if anyone has any problems, concerns, or questions, about my story or OC please feel free to let me know. No flames please. I tried to fix the labeling of the story again, but Fanfiction simply won't budge for some reason. I promise that the characters that the story is labeled under, will be in the story a LOT more after this chapter. Thank You and please enjoy. _

Chapter 6:

* * *

"Hey Sparky, do something for once and go round up everyone for dinner, would you?" Stark said as he set down a dish on the dining table.

"Isn't that what JARVIS is for?" Valli replied.

"Just go do it."

With a roll of her eyes and a heavy sigh, Valli got up from her spot on the couch and proceeded to get the rest of the Avengers.

"Thank you, Sparky!" Stark called out after her.

Valli had successfully gotten all the Avengers out of their personal quarters to come eat dinner. Although Thor had practically come running out the training room as soon as she mentioned dinner. Everyone was now settled around the dinner table, eating and passing dishes to each other.

"Ms. Valli, would you pass me the mashed potatoes, please?" Steve asked.

"Sure," she said, picking up the dish and handing it to Steve.

"Wow, Sparky. You're on a roll today. Gathering up the team for dinner, and now you're passing dishes?! You're going places kid," Stark quipped, as mac n' cheese onto his plate.

"Layoff, Stark" Natasha said, defensively.

"No, I'm serious," he said, placing the dish back on the table and looking at Valli, "I mean, you came here to do a job and you've done nothing, really. I mean trust me, I understand how cool the Tower rooms are, but cooped up in there all day?"

"There hasn't really been anything for me to do here," Valli said, her thoughts on the black gem.

Tony scoffed, "Yeah right. You're in the Sta- I mean the AVENGER Tower, with _the _Avengers and you're telling me that there's hasn't been anything for you to do?"

"Cool it, Stark," Steve said.

Valli chewed slowly and slightly bowed her head in embarrassment.

"No no, Captain Spangles. I want to hear this from Sparky. Why are you even here if you're not even going to do your job?"

Valli's head shot right up before she exclaimed, "Who says I wanted to be in the god forbidden place?"

It immediately got quiet as everyone's eyes were on Valli, their expressions completely shocked.

"I'm not hungry anymore," she said, throwing her fork onto her plate before getting up from the table and going to her room.

Clint was the first one to speak after several moments of awkward silence. "Well," he started, "That was-"

"Shut up, Clint," Natasha interrupted.

Soon after that, everyone resumed eating again... in silence.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness of chapter. Others will be longer and if you're wondering why Valli's behavior is suddenly...erratic, you will see why soon._


End file.
